Gremory's Pawn - A Highschool DxD NEW Facfic
by NaruHinadorable
Summary: The love between Rias Gremory and Hyoudou Issei has always secret and unspoken truth. But when a powerful Demon leaves Issei dying on the cold ground, his purpose in life flashes before him, how can he be a King when he has no Queen ? Now fixated on confessing his feelings to Rias, the two grow closer, but with Akeno and the others always getting in the way, can they both confess ?


**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my fanfic. Remember that the word "Buchou" means president or leader. in case anyone was watching the dubbed anime**

**Enjoy :)**

**Pawn Chapter 1: She will be here**

Issei Hyoudou had fought many Demons before, but seldom had he done it alone. Normally his combat would have been fueled by the erotic curves of the Buchou (President), Rias Gremory, or the sexual dominance of his Vice President, Akeno Himejima. Their large breasts and marble sculpted asses made Issei's job as a Pawn of the Gremory clan that much more enjoyable. He loved all the women he worked with, Asia Argento and Xenovia were innocent church goers who held their heads in agony when they uttered prayers from a dead life. Then there was Koneko, Issei found her as hot as any of the women, her small petite body almost called out for a hug and a subtle feel, but she scared him. Issei had never been beaten half to death by someone so small yet, powerful enough to be a Titan.

His best friend, Yuuto Kiba, commonly known as just Kiba, was the closest thing he had to a guy friend. The two perverts at school who appeared to be his friends Matsuda an Motohama, are merely just a trio of porn addicts who have a tendency to peek at the wrong times. Issei had grown attached to them all, but was it for nothing ? Was he not staring death in the face now, alone.

"Boosted Gear !"

**"BOOST !"**

The demon he faced was an exile who fled its master, they faced this kind every week, they seemed to believe running away and living a life of power and unlimited luxuries would go unnoticed by the Demon King, Sirzechs, brother of Rias and ruler of hell. Issei was on surprisingly good terms with Buchou's brother, even after he defeated the phoenix king and won Rias from his marriage, Sirzechs has only applauded to the spectacle and cancelled the wedding with a sly grin. The Demon before him was a spider-like being with its mouth torn open with dark energy, it was beyond the form of a graceful Demon. He had been sent out on a trip to pick up cooking ingredients for the soup Asia and Rias were making back at home, when the Red Dragon, the source of Issei's boosted Gear power, had picked up a strong power force, only to find this abomination.

"I WILL DEVOUR YOUR PITY SOUL !"

"Sorry, my soul belong to the Gremory clan ... DON'T FORGET IT !"

He drove his fist into the creatures warped face, it let out shrill cries of agony and fury. It leaped back and thrust it's arm to the side, a long place tore from its skin and grew literally into the arm until the blade was an extension of itself. It charged Issei, fangs drawn and eyes glowing a dark red glow. Issei rolled to the side, avoiding a scalp haircut by a few centimeters. he powered up, clasping his hand and thinking about the soft curves of Rias's cleavage and ass.

"BOOSTED GEAR !"

**"BOOST !" **his arm glowing green with an intense light.

"Buchou is totally going to let me feel her tits after I do this !"

The fist collided with the demon's stomach, it burst inward and spilled orange fluid across the floor of the large hanger. It screamed in agony and stumbled to Issei, hoping to squash him in its last breath. but the being only turned into gray goo and melted away into nothing, for a second he had thought he won, the smell of her hair almost called him, his arrogance and stupidity blinded him from the truth, the large spider dying was only an illusion. Red hot pain pressed into his back and burst through his body like nails in a coffin, for a split second his shirt turned red then suddenly erupted outward as the blade hand of the Spider pushed through him like cheese and a blow torch, the blade was acidic and it burned him with each second.

His body was held 2 meters off the ground by the creature, it grinned at him and laughed uproariously. Issei could only stare into it's eyes and watch as death approached, he has made an ass of himself and failed, worse yet, he was still a virgin. The Creature sniffed him and snorted, as if disgusted by the nights menu

"AND HERE I WAS THINKING YOU WERE A PURE BLOOD, I CAN STILL TASTE THE HUMAN FILTH ON YOU ..."

Issei grinned "Guess I'm not the appetizer you ordered then, huh bitch ?"

"NEVER MIND ... I HAD FUN. ENJOY YOUR DEATH LITTLE ONE, I'll LEAVE YOU TO IT !" Issei's body was ripped off the bladed arm and thrown across the room

He collided with the wall and groaned, his stomach looked like someone had punched a tennis ball through it and rupture every blood contained part of his body held, his wound was gushing blood and fast. The spider scuttled across the floor and smirked

"Poor poor you ... Your master has abandoned you, the famous Gremory leader, Rias Gremory. Leaves her pitiful pawn to die in the cold. are you sure you are on the right side ? no one is coming"

"she will be here ... she will"

"Hahaha hold on to what hope you have, farewell little pawn" it turned it's back and vanished in a web of shadows and smoke, leaving Issei alone in the dark with nothing to do but wait for lady death or Rias to take him home.

"She will be here ..." darkness grew.

"She will ...be here ..." covering his eyesight.

"she ... will ... be here" pulling him into sleep.

Darkness consumed the cold world, Issei was falling. He swore he could hear the heartbeat of Rias and listen as it grew faster with each second.

* * *

Rias dropped the ceramic plate, her eyes wide and shaking with dawning realization and fear. The crash of the plate was heard throughout the house as it shattered into multiple piece, she stared blankly out at the dark night sky, her mouth trembling as if she were cold. Asia ran into the room, her face which was normally calm and cheery was frightened and worried, she saw Rias and the broken dish and eased up a little

"Buchou, what is the matter ? are you okay ?"

"Asia .. stay here and call the other members, send out a red warning signal to their familiars, GET THEM HERE NOW !"

"Yes, what is wrong ?"

"Issei ... He's in trouble. When Kiba get's here head out and find us"

"Issei-San is in danger ... I MUST COME !"

"NO ASIA ! Wait here, just in case Issei's parents come home, I will return with Issei !"

Asia hated the Idea of waiting, but President's order's were absolute "Yes Buchou"

Rias ran out the door, pulling the oven mitts from her hands and raising her hand to the sky, the Gremory clan symbol glowed on her hand and pulled her into the dark vortex it created. The vortex left nothing but the cold oven mitts in the rainy night, she was summoning herself to Issei's location, where she had sent him to get some simple ingredients, why had she risked his life that ? how could she have known he would be ambushed ? She hoped she was not too late, but she knew the chances were slim, would she lose her pawn forever, the question that raced through her mind.

The dark circle formed blocks down the street, she was pushed out of the vortex and onto the hard concrete surface, she still wore her School uniform along with a battle hardened stare, it found no enemies, only a body. she was inside what looked like an abandoned warehouse, it's windows cracked and it's timber old and splintered. Issei lay across the floor next to a broken palette, his chest torn open in a ragged hole that only a spike or blade could have made, her eyes filled with the burning pain of tears as she ran to him, her breasts rising and falling in a matter that would have made Issei harder than Chinese algebra, his limp body however, was reality enough

"ISSEI !" running past pools of blood and brimstone.

She knelt before him, pulling her hands to the wound and casting low-level healing charms, Akeno and Asia were the best healers of her group, all she could do was watch as the blood drip through her hands and stain the floor. Issei's eyes were wide open, but staring into nothingness, his chest was still, not a single heartbeat or breath. Her voice croaked and quivered every time she called his name

"Issei no ... please ... hang on ! Asia is coming to heal you !"

his cold body just lay there, deaf to her cries "Issei ! STAY WITH ME DAMMIT !"

"ISSEI ...THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. FORGIVE ME, ISSEI !" Her tears pattered on his face, hoping for a twitch or a shallow breath, nothing came,

* * *

"She's calling me ... I can't move upward, I'm falling and I'll never suck her tits ... ever, oh misery"

Blackness, Issei was falling down into a black void that pulled him in like noodles to a mouth. All he could do was stare up at his vacated body, Rias hunched over him and screaming, he raised his ghostly hand towards her, but he was already gone. As if his spirit had left it's shell and sunk to the bottom of the earth. A red glow ceased Issei and wrapped his body in its luminescence, pulling him away from the void and into a chamber of fire and stone. Issei had no Idea where he was, it seemed to cold and dark to be hell or heaven. The room lit up as a red creature approached, lighting the darkness with every step forward towards Issei.

**"So this is the first time we meet, face to face. Eh partner ?"**

"Who ... Who are you ?"

**"hmm how arrogant. I am the caller, the red fist that guides your victories and defeats"**

"Ddraig ? Is this you !?"

The large creature formed, it's wings tucked behind it's back and its fierce eyes lazed and sleepy, as if Issei was the boring part to his day. Ddraig the Sacred gear and Crimson dragon of the two heavenly Dragons grinned, rows of yellow teeth glistened in the pale fire light. The two had got on surprisingly well compared to other demons sealed hosts. Ddraig had told Issei a story about a small boy and a Demon fox sealed within him, Issei had lost interest due to the lack of tits and ass. This was the first time Issei has seen Ddraig fully embodied and whole, it scared him a little.

"What the hell do you want ? It's all over for me, I'm dead"

**"Not quite yet ... I can save you"**

"you can !? Well then do it !"

**"I will don't worry, I actually needed to talk to you about something and I figured it would be best to do it in person, so I waited this long"**

"You waited until I died ... That's a bit dark, no ?"

**"Look, if it weren't for me you would not be groping tits. you would be dead and the Phoenix king would be fucking that president of yours"**

Issei darkened at the name of the Phoenix King "What do you want ?"

**"I want to know if you have chosen your women"**

"oh well...WHAT ?!"

**"Your goal in life is to become the Harem King, but every king needs his queen, no ?"**

"Well ... Of course I pick theBuchou, but that's the thing Ddraig. Whenever we get alone and she is about to let me feel harem someone bursts in or another girl comes and spoils it ... I love women okay ? but I need time to actually lose my virginity without interruption or disaster"

**"Why not lose your virginity to all of them at the same time ?"**

"Because they would not allow that ... only Akeno would be kinky enough to do a three-way, but no one would join in and Buchou wants me all to herself for gods sake" Issei's head felt like it had been struck with a steel rod, he was still in the habit of praising and cursing god on a daily basis.

**"Get Rias alone for a weekend, get your deeds done and carry on like normal ? Try make it sound like a 2 man mission that the president can accompany you with ... then, proceed to grope all the breasts you desire"**

Issei grinned like a small child "And here I was thinking you are not interested in women !"

Ddraig blushed **"I may be a dragon, but I feel everything my host feels, it's hard not to be aroused by the shit you go through each day"**

"Alright ... how are you going to revive me ?"

**"I'm going to need to replace your torso with my Dragon armor, the hole will be gone and you can heal up ... later they can remove the dragon energy from your chest and you will be good as new ... however this will make you weaker to my future control and my body might take over yours"**

"Either way I might die ... The decision is not hard"

**"Agreed, here we go"**

* * *

Rias jerked back from his body as a flash of green light flared from the hole in his chest, a large green gem appeared in the hole and seemed to grow outward, filling the hold with metal armored plates and energy, filling his insides with magic and armor. The pools of blood on the concrete tiles seemed to move back into Issei's body, every drop in every pool pumping into Issei's bloodstream and bringing about a low heartbeat and the harsh breathing of a Coma patient. Issei's heart and breathing steadied and Rias felt herself smile despite the bloody circumstances, Issei was being repaired by the Crimson Dragon.

"Issei ... I'm so glad"

She heard the sound of clattering footfalls as the rest of the group spotted and caught up with them, concern deep in their expressions. Asia ran to Issei and began preforming Healing magic on the closing wound, it seemed her magic was not needed, the dragon has repaired and sealed up all blood streams and nerves that were severed during Issei's impalement. He lay still, breathing as if deep in a dream.

Kiba sighed "will he be okay, Buchou ?"

"Yes ... but the Red Dragons energy will have to be removed from his torso"

Akeno nodded "Yes Buchou, I'll head back now and wash for the ceremony ?"

"No ... I will have to do the ceremony for such a heavy transformation"

"Understood Buchou" she winked at Issei

The cold voice of Koneko boomed "Who is the asshole who did this to him ?" she normally beat Issei to a pulp, but inside she loved him like an older brother.

"High class demon no doubt ... the weapon looks like that of a rampant Demon"

Xenovia frowned "But yet strong enough to attack Issei and ... win ?"

Rias nodded "Many rampant demons are killed soon after their betrayal, this one is trained in its new powers, making it a Triple A+ Demon worthy of Hell's royal guard ... I'll contact Sirzech when we return"

Kiba drew his sword "What are our orders ? do you want us to escort you back to his home ? We wiped his parents memory clean and made them believe they were staying in a hotel tonight to spice up their marriage, our Demon persuasion worked like a charm. They will return tomorrow afternoon, Buchou"

"I will take him home and watch over him tonight ... I must ask you all a favor. find where this Demon has nested and kill it. Asia, I need you to go with them in case of injuries. I will be fine back at the Hyoudou household"

They all replied "You should not have to ask Buchou, we are way ahead of you"

"Good ... I'm glad I chose such loyal friends as my pieces"

She scooped up Issei in her arms and waved her subjects farewell, stepping into the transportation portal into Issei's room and out of the cold hanger bay. when Rias had disappeared from the scene, the five members searched the hanger for clues, Akeno called everyone over, there was a trail of Demon blood leading out the door and into a sewer grate. they all looked at each other and nodded, the hunt would begin.

* * *

Issei stirred in his unconscious state, Rias turned with wide eyes, but it was nothing but a stir. She had been on edge the whole night after bringing him back to his room and laying him in bed, she had removed his pants and shirt, marveling at his smooth skin and sculpt muscles. When she had removed his pants she brushed her arm past the hard surface of his dick, it seemed not all of his was unconscious, she said to herself laughing, blushing also. She needed him to be awake to remove the Dragon magic, which had removed the armor but not the full power of the dragon, hidden beneath the skin. She had been so worried that he was gone, she had seldom wept over lost comrades, Issei was different however.

'What would I do without you ? You make me feel ... warm'

She smiled to herself, distracted by her thoughts

"You risk your life for me time and time again, always obsessed with pleasing me ... so loyal and brave"

Issei stirred, this time she took no notice his eyes open.

"Of all the demons I have met, you are the first to make me feel this strange emotion ... Is it love ?"

Issei Coughed "B...Buchou ..."

She turned to him and stared blankly at him as if he had never been killed. Then all at once she was on him, hugging him close to her chest, weeping on the crown of his head whilst his head was buried in her breasts un-intentionally. Issei was shocked awake by both surprise and excitement. Rias was grinning cheek to cheek. she mumbled through tears of relief

"OH ISSEI ! I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DAMMIT ?" she slapped him across the face then hugged him even tighter

He tried to speak through the muffled breasts "mmph..**.**B..Buchou, Are you mad or sad ? I really can't tell now .. just ... stop hitting me, please !"

She pulled back and kissed him, slipping her tongue in his mouth and taking in his soft lips. The couple were quiet for that moment, Issei's eyes sparkled not with sexual attraction but with fulfilling happiness, their tongues explored each other with timid experimentation, both of them were new to this sort of thing, Issei especially. Rias pulled back and stared shocked at Issei, her hand resting on the beating chest where her heart sang. She shook her head and climbed off the bed towards the door, her other hand in her hair

"I've gone too far ... I've screwed up ... I've .." Shame and sadness washed over Rias.

Issei caught her hand and stopped her from leaving, she gasped and trembled. Turning to Issei with a shameful confused face, why was he stopping her ? she had made a move on him without his permission and he probably thinks she us a freak. Issei only shook his head and chuckled lightly to himself, he gazed into her eyes and felt his own heart race

"That was amazing ... Rias"

She blushed heavily at the use of her first name. He seldom used it, unless it was something serious. She smiled warmly, glad she had not screwed up their friendship, not knowing how he truly felt about her. She locked the door and closed the curtains, Issei looked puzzled then suddenly frantic, erotic scenes playing out in his head like his brain was tuned into the Hentai Channel he used to watch with Matsuda and Motohama. She only shook her head in bemusement and moved next to Issei, removing her clothes to perform the ritual.

"B...B... Buchou ... what are you doing ?!"

"We have to remove the Dragon energy in your chest ... Normally Akeno would do it, but this concentration of energy needs a stronger caster"

He looked disappointed "Oooooh ... so we are doing that"

She was glad he believed her lie, she did not like him being alone with her "Something wrong Issei ? would you like me to do dirty things instead ?"

"AAAAH WHAT URM ... WELL ... NO... I DON'T KNOW !"

She giggled "Lay back and let me work Issei, don't be so indecisive"

She removed her Lingerie and let her breasts hang free, her curves burrowed into Issei's mind, a little stream of blood trickled from Issei's nose as he grinned. She laid him back and ran her hands down his chest, her cold fingertips massaging the stress and magical force trapped within him. She then began the ceremony, lowering her mouth to Issei's chest she began to lick the soft path of skin between his ribs, at first he giggled in ticklish fits, but he then began to feel more than relaxed by the action, he was disappointed however that she was sucking his chest and not the other way around.

"hahaha Issei, hold still you dirty little pawn"

She flicked her tongue past his nipple and down to his belly button back to his other nipple, forming a triangle. she trailed kisses down his chest and stopped right before the waist line to his Boxers, looking up at him with a cheeky grin

"Is there any dragon magic here, Issei ? It seems hard like Dragon armor hehe"

He lied "YES ! THERE TOTALLY IS BAD DRAGON MAGIC DOWN THERE !"

"Well I guess it will have to be fixed" she grabbed the waistband to his boxers and began to pull them down

A bright red circle of fire formed on the carpet next to them, she let go of his waistband and wrapped herself in his bed sheet. The circle erupted outward and a figure rose from the fiery circle. In a red suit tailored by the best stylists in hell, the man folded his arms and laughed, he had long red hair similar to Rias, his grin was humored and Genuine. Issei felt his stomach twist and his heart break, he was so close dammit.

"WHAT THE HELL ! L...L...LORD SIRZECHS ?!"

"Brother ..."

"Heeeey how's it going. I thought I would just pay a visit to my darling little sister and her pawn, the palace is getting a bit boring ..."

Issei raised his fist to the roof and shouted "WHY GOD, WHY MUST YOU SCREW WITH ME LIKE THIS !"

* * *

Rias's eyes were wide with both annoyance and shock "Brother ! What are you doing here ?!"

"Like I said, just paying a visit to my little sister"

"Oh like hell, they barely let you walk free without an honor guard or greater demons to protect you"

"Dear sister ... If I needed protection, I would not be have the title of Lucifer. I snuck out and used a private summoning spell linked to your mark, I really need time to relax and feel normal again"

"A little warning before you came would have been nice ..."

"Oh sorry ... I had no Idea you were bonding with your pawn"

Issei raised his hands in protest "NO no ...L...Lord Sirzechs I was not going to .."

"Oh my, have no fear Issei-Kun. I care not for who my sister lays with. Unlike other Noble clan's, we Gremory accept all as equals, you being the host of Ddraig mean you are more than worthy of mating"

Rias blushed "Brother ... Must you .."

"OH right ... Sorry. I will take my leave then"

"No it's fine, come downstairs and I will make you coffee. Or would you prefer Sake ?"

"Sake please, all I can drink in hell is coffee or water. Apparently the great lord Lucifer is not allowed to be intoxicated for safety reasons"

"Our home is your home, Brother"

Issei held back tears "Go on ahead you two ... I need to check up on something first"

"Okay ... But don't be long Issei" She pecked him on the cheek

she changed into clothes with a click of her fingers, taking Sirzechs down to the living room for some long-awaited rest and relaxation from Hell's duties. they closed the door and Issei began to hit himself, furious and sad

"WHY WHY WHY ! So close to those tits ... Oh God, why do you do this ?" He took the searing jolt of pain that rang through his head from muttering gods name as a definite answer.

* * *

Downstairs, Rias and Sirzechs were sitting and enjoying a glass of Sake, reminiscing over childhood friends and memories no doubt. He felt the odd one out between these two incredibly tall, beautiful and red Demons, their hair the shade that made him buckle in submission. He never expected the lord of the underworld to act so calmly around Rias, as if he despised his title and just wanted to relax, Issei could see why. Sirzechs downed the glass in one large gulp and exhaled his enjoyment, turning to Issei with a genuine grin.

"Thank you for your Hospitality, Issei-Kun. It's been a long while since I sat in such a commoner home and drank average grade liquor"

"Average huh ..."

"Oh please my friend, I appreciate your living more than my royal living, so many simplicity's in normal life"

"My lord ... I would not call my life normal"

"Hahaha true true, The Red Dragon Emperor does not live an easy life, I must admit to that ... But luckily my dear sister will be there to aid you"

Issei looked to Rias and smiled "Yes ... I'm a lucky man to have her ... I MEAN, SERVE HER !"

Rias laughed and turned to her brother, her face and tone growing more serious "What other reasons have you come, Brother ?"

"Hmm I guess I Can't just take holidays off ... I have come to inform you two that the Demon after you is quite a peculiar one, most interesting"

She frowned "Is it not an escaped Demon from a rival clan ?"

"This was an Engineered Demon, dear sister. Created in Hell and enslaved by Fallen Angles under the orders of Kokabiel"

Issei raised an eyebrow "Who is Kokabiel ?"

Sirzechs wrinkled his nose in disgust "A fallen angel, one of Azazel's generals in their army. He had a demon created that would specifically seek out the Magic of Gremory clan members and kill them ... no different to a Serial killer, That's why it attacked you Issei"

Rias clenched her fist "Why has no action been taken, this is clearly an act of war from the fallen angels"

"Two reasons ... Number 1, Kokabiel seems to be doing his own business and Azazel seems to have no knowledge of the events. Number 2, because the crime is being committed by a demon, our laws ignore all Fallen Angel involvement... they are using our loopholes against us, but the council is going to change their laws on this matter soon enough"

"So they created this Demon to hunt and kill us off ? Why brother ?"

"Most likely to weaken Hells nobility and strength, our clan is on of the main three that hold it together, without us we will be weakened proportionately and fighting may break out between the lower class demons"

Issei jumped out of his seat, grasping his fist "So you want us to kill it ? Alright let's go !"

"UH actually I want the two of you to escape and lay low until we deal with the demon, it is too powerful, even for you, Little sister"

"How can it be so strong ?"

"Kokabiel has no doubt performed experiments on the creature, filled it with his own Magical energy"

"So it is stronger than the average engineered Demon ?"

Sirzechs nodded "Exactly ... Your trace will be harder if not impossible to sniff out if you leave the city and stay in small groups. Issei, you must protect Rias seeing how you have encountered the monster before, I will assign my personal honor guard to track the beast down and I may use your members abilities if needed. Kiba's sword birth technique especially"

Rias looked at her brother questioningly "So where then will we go ?"

"I have a lodge house in the Forrest hills, already protected by wards and seals that would repel even the power of a noble Demon for long amounts of time"

Issei grinned, a nosebleed at the thought "So just me and the President ?"

"Not quite ... for safety reasons I need Akeno to accompany you. Rias may be effective in draining the dragon energy ... But to ensure your safety if one were to fall it would be best if both went. You will accompany Akeno and my Sister to the lodge and stay there until the Demon is slain"

Issei found himself in a near fainting state, alone with two of the hottest women he knew, each one wanting him sexually theirs. Fantasy's of threesomes and kinky role play strung through his perverted brain as Rias asked her brother more questions about the operation. He had waited so long to be alone with Buchou, would Akeno get in the way or make it all incredibly better ? he had no way of knowing. There was a knock at the door, the rest of the clan moved in, disappointing looks on their face

Kiba shook his head "Nothing Buchou, the demon no where to be found ... we expect it jumped to it's lair"

Rias nodded "That is worrying news indeed ... Brother came here to offer his help"

The Demons bowed to Sirzechs "I will fill you all in on the details, please take a seat"

Rias nodded to her brother "Issei and I have heard the details ... I think it's best Issei gets his rest, no ?"

Akeno nodded, a grin across her face "Does that include you too, Buchou ?"

Rias ignored her vice's cheeky back chat and grabbed Issei's hand, leading him up to his room and shutting the door, locking it behind her. She yawned and moved across the room, pulling the curtains and unbuttoning her blouse as she stripped naked, as were her sleeping conditions. Issei gawked in silent ecstasy as Rias pulled off the cups of her bra, letting her large breasts roll free from their lingerie prison, dirty thoughts invaded his mind yet again, kinky positions and dirty games like a TV flicked on in his mind as she pulled her underwear down past her ankles and stepped into Issei's bed, giving him a kind smile.

Issei stuttered for words, her breasts the main focal point "Let me ...uh...pull out the spare bed from the closet"

She giggled "Issei ... Wouldn't you rather sleep with me ? I could use you as a body pillow, it's not the first time we have slept together"

"Well ... usually I sleep alone and wake up with you next to me ... so ... WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY !"

she trailed her finger along the covers "Hop in bed with me Issei ... Naked"

his eyes shot wide open "N..N...NAKED !?"

"I could use this time to bond with my slave, no ?"

"YES MAM !"

Issei unbuttoned his shirt, the power of the Boosted Gear had built his body physically, his muscles had grown stronger since he had unlocked it's power. Rias blushed and bit her lip as Issei unbuckled his pants and slipped into bed, his underwear still on. Rias giggled and with a swift motion, cut the underwear from his body with dark magic. He yelped like a girl and turned to her as the Underwear fell off his body in tatters, his junk flopping out right in front of his president. She blushed bright red and smiled

Her surprised expression softened "Well ... Looks like the Boosted gear boosted a few things too ... hop in"

Issei slipped into bed and was instantly wrapped in the cleavage of Rias as she pulled him into a warm embrace, their naked bodies pressed together as she clung for warmth and comfort. This was the first time he had been naked with Rias, he was overly shy about being so exposed, yet he could not ask for anything better. His face was pressed hard against her chest, sputtering for air, she let him go and grinned.

his nose trickled blood "Y...Your boobs ..."

"Whoops sorry ... got a little carried away there, sorry Issei"

"It's fine ... NO IT'S MORE THAN FINE ! IT'S AMAZING !"

She laughed "How did I end up with such a perverted little Pawn ?"

Issei bit his lip and nodded, Ashamed "Yeah ... I don't know why I am like I am ... I'm sorry"

Rias looked hurt at this "Don't ever doubt yourself again ... I Lov...I Like you because of your personality. I knew the moment you called me that you were special ... I was right"

his eyes grew teary "I'm not special ... I can barely protect the people I need to, I'm too weak. What if you were with me tonight ? The Demon would of killed you and it would have been my fault .. I need to get stronger but it's never enough. I don't want to lose you, but I know I will fail..."

Rias's hand slapped hard across Issei's face, her face red and stung with sadness and anger. She stared into his eyes and trembled, he had hurt her yet again with his foolish words. He knew he had truly fucked up, he nodded and wiped tears from his eyes and stepped out of bed, bowing his head in apology as he left the room, it was the first time Rias had seriously punished him. It stung more on the inside than the outside, even despite her demon strength. His mouth trembled as he fought back cries of ashamed misery. He reached for the handle and found himself unable to move his arm. A warm hand helf him at bay, gripping his hand softly but as strong as a vice grip, he turned to Rias, bowing his head. She gently raised his chin and met him lips to lips. she pulled back and trembled

"I'm not mad ... but I'm not happy seeing my own servant tear himself apart like that ... it hurts me more than it does you, Issei"

He let it all out and began to silently weep, he croaked "I ... I Just dont want to lose you ... I don't want to lose any of my friends"

she led him back to the bed and lay him down next too her, resting his head on her chest as she stroked his hair and soothingly encouraged him, his cries settling into sniffles, then subsiding into calm silence. She talked to him about the day they first met, the training he went through before fighting the Phoenix clan and the countless times he saved her from death or injury. She whispered in his ear all the things that would make any man at ease with himself, her hands running along his back and hair, rubbing and soothing his sore healing body. She pecked his forehead and began to hum

"Buchou, what are you ..."

"You know I love it when you call me by my first name ... you can call me Rias when we are alone. It would make me very happy if you would"

He faintly smiled "Rias ... such a beautiful name. I don't know if I can sleep alone ... times like these really keep up all night"

She whispered "Shhh I'm not going anywhere Issei ... lay against me and relax, I'll sing you to sleep if you like ?"

"Thank you ... I would be nothing without you"

"shhhh relax"

She began to hum louder, the sweet tune was bliss to Issei's ears, her soft melody dragged him down into the depths of rest and finally into the crypt of deep sleep, Rias waiting until the boy was asleep. She bent down and kissed his forehead, softly parting with a heavy blush upon her face, she had never felt this way for anyone, let alone a half human half demon underling. Issei had qualities she seldom saw in man, if there were a man she would gladly marry and live eternity with, he was fast asleep on her chest, finally able to sleep. she caressed his cheek and felt annoyed and sad she had not confessed

"you can kill Angels and Fallen Angels ... Summon dark magic and harvest the souls of the living. You are one of the highest ranking demons in your clan and yet ... Yet you, Rias Gremory, Cannot confess your true feelings to this man ... why is it so hard ... I had almost said Love to Issei ... had he noticed, I'm glad I can spend more time with him these coming weeks, I only hope Akeno does not cause trouble"

She snuggled against Issei's head and closed her eyes, taking in the scent of his hair and the warmth of his still body, she realized how truly close she was to Issei, not just physically. She had never payed so much attention and pampered a slave as much as this boy, was she getting soft ? or was this boy ... no... this man truly touching her heart. She could never read his mind, but she knew how he also felt. All he had to do was ask and she would willingly be his, high-class demon or not, he would belong to her and she would belong to him.

The warmth of sleep took her, pulling her into dreams and visions of a possible future. Tomorrow they would set off for the lodge in the mountains and escape from all of this urban chaos. she smiled, his scent still with her even in her dream world, what she would give just to have him say those three words

She thought them aloud 'I Love You'

then sleep took her completely

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Alrighty then ! That was the first chapter of my DxD NEW fic I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you liked / disliked about it and ill do what I can to improve. Issei X Rias ? Or Issei X Akeno ? What do you think !**

**REVIEW !**

**Thank's guys :)**

**~Phillip**


End file.
